bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kensei Muguruma
|image = |conflict =Quincy Blood War |date =June 18th |place =Wandenreich City / Seireitei, Soul Society |result = Mask De Masculine is victorious. |side1 =*Captain Kensei Muguruma *Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi |side2 =*Sternritter "S" Mask De Masculine *James (Supportive) |forces1 =Kensei: *Zanpakutō (Bankai) *Hakuda Rose: *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) |forces2 =*The Superstar *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Hirenkyaku |casual1 =*Kensei and Rose are grievously injured. |casual2 =*Mask is moderately injured, James is bifurcated. }} is a fight which takes place during the Quincy Blood War. It focuses on the conflict between 9th Division Captain Kensei Muguruma, 3rd Division Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi and Sternritter "S" Mask De Masculine. Prelude ' around Mask's leg in an attempt to stop him.]] After defeating 11th Division 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, 11th Division 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, and 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi, Mask notices 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai and 13th Division Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki falling from the sky. When Mask asks him if they should confront the lieutenants, James points out how it will garner a great deal of attention for Mask, who proclaims they shall go. Wrapping 'Kazeshini' around Mask's leg, Hisagi asks Mask if he believes he has won because he defeated them.''Bleach manga; Chapter 560, pages 1-2 Grabbing Kazeshini by its chain, Mask pulls Hisagi toward him and clotheslines him while stating he believes this is the case. As Hisagi slams into the ground, Mask attempts to stomp on him, only for Kensei to catch Mask's foot with his own. As Kensei criticizes Hisagi for having been defeated without displaying the results of his Bankai training, Mask asks him if he is their friend, prompting Kensei to reveal his name and position as Hisagi's captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 560, pages 2-5 Proclaiming this is wonderful, Mask asks Kensei to not get in his way and says he does not wish to fight him because he is currently heading off to confront Rukia and Renji. Stepping forward, 3rd Division Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi states there are two captains here before stating this is the perfect chance for Mask if he wishes to stand out. As Mask looks at Rose, Kensei says he will not waste his time and activates his Bankai, Tekken Tachikaze. Grinning, Mask states he has no choice and rips off his cape before proclaiming he will defeat Kensei in ten counts.Bleach manga; Chapter 560, pages 5-8 Battle Leaping forward, Mask drop-kicks Kensei, sending him flying into a tower several meters away. As the dust clears, Kensei holds back a surprised Mask's feet with his hand and expresses disbelief at Hisagi having been beaten by such a small amount of power. Holding up his knuckle blades, which transform into brass knuckles, Kensei punches Mask in the stomach, cratering the area around them with the force of the attack. As Mask falls to his knees and gasps for air, Kensei lifts him into the air by the collar and asks Mask if he felt it before explaining the power of his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 560, pages 8-12 Punching Mask in the stomach once more, Kensei proclaims he will blow him away before sending Mask crashing into a building. When James begins to beg Mask to not lose, Kensei notes he seems like the villain because the fight was so one-sided. As Hisagi wakes up and tells Kensei to get rid of James first, James begs Mask to get up. Appearing behind Kensei and Rose, a larger and stronger Mask casually throws Kensei into a building and punches Rose before revealing his epithet of "The Superstar" and explaining how the cheers of his audience become his power.Bleach manga; Chapter 560, pages 12-17 Standing up on top of the destroyed building, Kensei cracks his neck before leaping toward Mask. Appearing in front of Kensei with Hirenkyaku, Mask hits him with a Star Eagle Kick.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, pages 1-2 As Kensei coughs up blood, Mask grabs his head before hitting him with a Star Headbutt. Telling Mask to not get cocky, Kensei transforms his brass knuckles into arm gauntlets before punching Mask, who blocks with his forearm. As an explosion occurs, James tells Mask to do his best. As the smoke clears, Mask holds Kensei's fist and tells him to do better than this before hitting Kensei in the back of the neck with a downward chop, sending him crashing into the ground below. As Kensei clutches his broken arm, Mask smashes into him with his knee outstretched before noting he will not have to count to ten. Crying out in pain, James calls out to Mask before being bifurcated by Kinshara, with Rose standing behind him. As Mask demands to know how he could kill an innocent fan, Rose notes Mask cannot use his full power without James around and says he cannot let this opening go to waste before activating his Bankai, Kinshara Butōdan. As a large pair of hands and several large figures appear around Rose, Mask expresses surprise.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, pages 3-10 Stating the figures are the dancers of death, Rose says their fee is Mask's life before stating the first act of the play is called Sea Drift. Encircling Mask, the figures generate a large amount of water, which swirls around and constrains Mask. As Mask expresses shock, Rose says the second stanza is called Prometheus, prompting the figures to engulf Mask in flames. When an incredulous Mask states there cannot be a Zanpakutō which uses both water and fire, Rose confirms this before revealing this is an illusion. Saying illusions have the power to sway the human heart, Rose states he controls sound and says the music which Mask hears will eat away at his heart before stating Mask will get burned if his heart believes there is a flame. As Mask notices his shoulder has been burned, Rose prepares to use Ein Heldenleben, only to stop upon seeing Mask with his fingers in his ears. As Rose says plugging his ears will not help, Mask pulls his bloody fingers out. As Rose realizes he pierced his own eardrums, Mask fires a Star Flash, which blows a star-shaped hole in Rose's torso.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, pages 10-14 Aftermath As Mask tells him to die at the hands of a hero's beam, Rose curses before collapsing. Laughing loudly, Mask sees Rose's hand twitch and notes he is very resilient before firing another Star Flash at Rose, only for 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai to appear in front of Rose and block the blast with Zabimaru, saving him. Noting Renji deflected his Star Flash, Mask demands to know who he is, prompting Renji to state he is a villain.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, pages 14-17 References Navigation Category:Fights